terranceacoxfandomcom-20200214-history
American Standard Motorsports
American Standard Motorsports is a "racing series and race team" headed by Terrance Cox Description from their own website Not only is ASM the newest competition to NASCAR and Indy but more importantly, it’s a completely revolutionary alternative to provide more excitement to the average American, looking for more entertainment for their dollar. ASM is changing the rules literally and figuratively with a new format in oval and road course racing. What makes ASM different is the diversity of entertainment activities wrapped around the racing events and the inclusion of many different sporting events and audiences served. 32 race cars owned and managed by the ASM national racing series itself, not individual team owners or drivers. This reduces the burden of large crews and reduces overhead in order to add more value to the public. Shorter Races of around 50 laps (dependant upon track length) helps keep the audience more engaged,cuts down on wear and tear of the cars and (without the need for pit stops) reduces pit crew involvement and spectator confusion as to who’s leading the race!. We are calling the 3-day racing event the AMS Weekend Experience and we will have Weekend Experience events in 10 of the most influential city markets in motorsports throughout the season [1] Yes you read that right. Cox was so sick of NASCAR and IndyCar's supposed "white privledge and systematic discrimination" he's trying to start his own series. Background After Cox threw out the lawsuit, he disappeared for a few months. But on May 3rd, 2018, Cox finally broke that silence by announcing the formation of "American Standard Motorsports" via an article on CityBuzz Local. [2] This new vision in oval and road course motorsport racing sees 32 race cars on the track, competing in 3-race weekend events in a brand new racing format unlike any other in global motorsports. Headquartered in Atlanta, Georgia, the birth place of diversity in motorsports, the series travels across the country racing in 10 different metropolitan areas with three races per city/weekend throughout the season '' The same article announced an self-named after Cox awards ceremony to be held at the NASCAR Hall Of Fame on May 18, 2018. "We lie to all" The page is ripe with falsities. Some of which include: The "about page" lists Bob Schacht as "Director and Head of Racing Operations for American Standard Motorsports, Inc."[1]. This is not the first time Schacht has been falsely associated with Cox, as his race shop was listed as the address of "Diversity Motorsports". He was not pleased Cox did that, and most likely is unaware Cox continues to connect him to his web of deceit. Speaking of which Cox listed two addresses on the ASM contacts: 3455 Peach Tree Road Suite 500 Atlanta GA 30326 US and the supposed "ASM Race Engineering" address at '''304 Performance Road in Mooresville, NC'. However that second address was later to have been that of Empire Racing Group, a developmental team with ties with Richard Petty Motorsports. Boy, Cox loves stealing other race teams' addresses doesn't he? The ERG address was later removed from the Contact page. Adrian P. Sinden and David Shanks are also listed as part of the team. While it appears Sinden does have some connction with Cox (the image of him actually shows the Racing 4 Education logo from the presser announcing the partnership with Tri-Star); it is unclear whether Shanks is. And of course, he deleted all the Minority Youth Matters Movement related imagery. The "ASM Weekend Experience" What makes ASM different is the diversity of entertainment activities wrapped around the racing events and the inclusion of many different sporting events and audiences served. We Welcome All is the theme of the 3-day weekend racing experience, and with different cultural events, foods and shows, we will have something to enjoy for all types families and individuals. [3] Among the listed events, the following caught most attention ASM Auto Racing On the track you will see 32 race cars racing in 3 separate, shorter races which keeps everyone more engaged and speeds up the duration of the race. The races are Saturday at 2:00PM and two on Sunday at 1:00 PM and 3:00 PM Cox could barely afford to have his logos on ONE car, so what makes it so sure he can afford 32! The other events are less notable *ASM Woman Volley Ball *ASM Boxing *ASM Motor Cycle Racing (MORE racing? So he's going to run a series with 32 cars AND ANOTHER WITH 40 BIKES??? Again, he barely could afford ONE sponsorship deal.) *ASM Family Go Kart Track *ASM Mixed Gender Basketball *ASM Car Burn Out *ASM Multicultural Art Show *ASM Carnival *ASM Classic Car Show *ASM International Food Celebration *ASM Step Shows *RACE 4 Education Concert (Yes, he self-named it after another one of his pet projects) But is it legit? Knowing Cox's past behavior and claims, we shall see if those "plans for racing in 2019"[4] come to fruition. But don't hold your breath. Images logo-asm.png|Another verision of the logo. Dcs4rIlW4AMcmE4.jpg large.jpg|The original announcement spammed on Twitter. The fact that Cox's image and name are on there is a good warning to STAY AWAY! stolen address.jpg|See the addresses... (Cox later removed that address during the site makeover.) wood.jpg|Tri-Star's car that ran R4E logo. Yeah, not even hiding your involvement Cox (prior to site revamp, this was the site's background image.) Mustang-3.jpg|Photoshopping your team's logo on a blank car doesn't mean you have a team Cox. Dc7hceQWsAErw11.jpg large.jpg|...nor does adding color to the same image. Stolen pic.jpg|Not only lying about Schacht's involvement, but stealing images from him too (and check out the Trump sign in this one!) Links American Standard Motorsports The full article on CityBuzz regarding the announcement ASM on Twitter (Note: all their doing is spamming the video from the awards)